dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Showcase Presents: Ghosts Vol. 1 (Collected)
, including stories originally published in three other DC Comics horror anthology comics but excluding the text stories. All stories in this collection were originally published from 1951 to 1973. | IssueList = * - "Death's Bridegroom" by Leo Dorfman and Jim Aparo * - "Ghost in the Iron Coffin" by Leo Dorfman and Sam Glanzman * - "The Tattooed Terror", art by Carmine Infantino and Sy Barry * - "The Last Dream" by Carmine Infantino and Frank Giacoia * - "The Spectral Coachman" by Leo Dorfman and Tony DeZuniga * - "No Grave Can Hold Me" by Leo Dorfman and John Calnan and George Tuska * - "Mission Supernatural" by Leo Dorfman and Bob Brown and Wallace Wood * - "The Sorrow of the Spirits", art by Curt Swan and Ray Burnley * - "Enter the Ghost", art by Ruben Moreira * - "Galleon of Death" by Leo Dorfman and Tony DeZuniga * - "Lantern in the Rain", art by Irwin Hasen * - "The Ghost Battalions" by Leo Dorfman and Sam Glanzman * - "Death Is My Mother" by Leo Dorfman and Tony DeZuniga * - "The Magician Who Haunted Hollywood", art by Leonard Starr * - "The Dark Goddess of Doom" by Leo Dorfman and John Calnan * - "Station G-H-O-S-T", art by Ruben Moreira * - "Legion of the Dead" by Leo Dorfman and George Tuska * - "The Screaming Skulls" by Leo Dorfman and Jerry Grandenetti * - "The Crimson Claw" by Leo Dorfman and George Tuska and Nick Cardy * - "The Ghostly Cities of Gold" by Leo Dorfman and Jerry Grandenetti * - "The Man Who Killed His Shadow", art by Curt Swan and Ray Burnley * - "The Fanged Spectres of Kinshoro" by Leo Dorfman and Ernie Chan * = "The Legend of the Black Swan", art by Ramona Fradon and Charles Paris * - "The Threshold of Nightmare House", art by John Calnan * - "Death, the Pale Horseman" by Leo Dorfman and Art Saaf * - "The Hands from the Grave" by Leo Dorfman and John Calnan * - "The Telltale Mirror", art by Jerry Grandenetti * - "Caravan of Doom" by Leo Dorfman and Jack Sparling * - "The Phantom from the Fog", art by Ruben Moreira * - "The Hearse Came at Midnight", art by Jerry Grandenetti * - "A Specter Poured the Potion" by Leo Dorfman and Art Saaf * - "Ride with the Devil", art by John Calnan * - "Death Awaits Me" by Leo Dorfman and Jerry Grandenetti * - "Ghost Cargo from the Sky" by Richard E. Hughes and Jack Sparling * - "Death's Finger Points", art by Jack Sparling * - "Touch Not My Tomb", art by Art Saaf * - "The Sweet Smile of Death", art by John Calnan * - "The Cadaver in the Clock", art by Buddy Gernale * - "The Guns of the Dead", art by Sam Glanzman * - "Hotline to the Supernatural", art by Nestor Redondo * - "To Kill a Tyrant", art by Quico Redondo * - "The Curse of the Phantom Prophet", art by John Calnan * - "The Last Ride of Rosie the Wrecker", art by Alfredo Alcala * - "The Spectral Shepherd of Dartmoor", art by Jerry Grandenetti * - "The Phantom That Never Was", art by Bob Brown and Frank McLaughlin * - "A Specter Stalks Saigon", art by Gerry Talaoc * - "The Ghost of Wandsgate Gallows", art by Ernie Chan * - "Death Came at Dawn", art by Sam Glanzman * - "The Hell Beast of Berkeley Square", art by Nestor Malgapo * - "The Devil's Lake", art by E.R. Cruz * - "Next Stop Is Nowhere", art by Ernie Chan * - "The Specter Who Stalked Cellblock 13", art by Jerry Grandenetti * - "The Instrument of Death", art by Bob Brown * - "The Macabre Mummy of Takhem-Ahtem", art by John Calnan * - "Crimes for a Corpse", art by Jerry Grandenetti * - "Beyond the Portals of the Unknown", art by Sam Glanzman * - "The Nightmare in the Sandbox" by Leo Dorfman and Bob Brown * - "Voice of Vengeance" by Leo Dorfman and John Calnan * - "Have Tomb, Will Travel" by Leo Dorfman and Gerry Talaoc * - "Hell Is One Mile High" by Leo Dorfman and Nestor Redondo * - "The Bride Wore a Shroud", art by Buddy Gernale * - "Death Weaves a Web", art by Ernie Chan * - "Phantom of the Iron Horseman", art by Gerry Talaoc * - "The Dark Dream of Death", art by E.R. Cruz * - "The Ghost That Wouldn't Die", art by Buddy Gernale * - "A Phantom in the Alamo", art by Sam Glanzman * - "Who Dares Cheat the Dead?", art by Alfredo Alcala * - "Hand from the Grave", art by Rico Rival * - "Death's Grinning Face", art by Rico Rival * - "The Mothball Ghost", art by Sam Glanzman * - "The Haunted Hero of St. Helena", art by Gerry Talaoc * - "Death Held the Lantern High" by Leo Dorfman and Alfredo Alcala * = "The Specters Were the Stars" by Murray Boltinoff and Gerry Talaoc * - "The Devil's Ouija" by George Kashdan and John Calnan * - "Graveyard of Vengeance", art by Alfredo Alcala * - "Death of a Ghost", art by Abe Ocampo * - "The Eye of Evil", art by Frank Redondo * - "Death Came Creeping", pencils by Ernesto Patricio, inks by Gerry Talaoc | Notes = * From this collection's entry at the Grand Comics Database: "There are two versions of Volume 1: In the original edition, "Death Held the Lantern High" is on pages 468 to 473 (missing last page of story). Then "The Specters Were The Stars" runs from pages 474 to 481, then you got "Phantoms of the Flash!" on page 482 and "The Devil's Ouija" starting on page 483. In the corrected edition, released February 8, 2012, you get "Death Held the Lantern High" on pages 468 to 474 (last page of story included). Then "The Specters Were The Stars" on pages 475 to 482, followed by "The Devil's Ouija" starting on page 483." }} Category:House of Mystery Vol 1/Collections Category:Sensation Mystery Vol 1/Collections